Claw
Claw General Information Founders Lord Tiberius Leaders Darr Leok Notable Members Jer'H Sheerah Grune Jaga the Wise Headquarters: Thunderian Badlands, New Thundera; Sky Cat Space Station Historical Information Founding: 237 Years {Prior to the Destruction of Thundera} Dissolution: 10 Years {After the Destruction of Thundera} Restoration: 300 Years {Later on New Thundera} Other Information Alligeance: Thundercats Claw was the Special Forces military unit on Thundera. Its leader held the rank of unit commander. It operated independently for weeks and months at a time. They could operate either as a single unit or broken up into a small group and worked in any environment. The unit's primary military specialty was black lion operations. A member of claw wears an emblem on their person much like the ThunderCat emblem only different. It bears the markings of a cat's paw. Their focal purpose of Claw is aiding the defense of Thundera against their most lethal enemies - The Mutants. The unit is composed of individuals recruited from the many Thunderians who were recruited to be the next generation of ThunderCats but were a little rough on the claws. History The Special Forces unit first became a fighting force when Thundera, under the rule of King Lord Zutho the Great I (Lion-O's great-grandfather); who grew tired of constantly being invaded by Dog Soldiers. Their main purpose was to enslave the anthropomorphic cat creatures. There were rumors that Lord Zutho was a noble tyrant and ruled his kingdom with an iron claw. Amongst the many rumors were that he had his own son, Ceser The Valiant banished from Thundera. But those were just rumors. The ThunderCats had failed miserably on more than one occasion protecting their home world from the ruthless invaders. Lord Zutho began construction of the group even though he was the most loyal to the code but something had to be carried out. His most trusted and loyalist friend Darr would only take orders directed by Lord Zutho and no other. A very young noble Thunderian named Grune began training the Cats in covert missions and undercover work. To become a member of Claw one must survive and complete a dangerous obstacle course. Only the best can be considered. Once then a recruit can be a full-fledged Claw. If a member of Claw is captured the unit has no knowledge of their existence and another member will replace them. Their operations camp was established in the Thunderian Badlands, deep within the wilderness of the Iron Glades. It soon began their principal operations center. 10 were selected out of hundreds that had survived the "death trap" course. Each of the ten had their own agenda for joining. Among their training, they had to deal with subzero temperatures like spending a week in the Caverns of Cold with just their uniforms and no catsuits. Wall-scaling Mutant fortresses and espionage even learning to become a double agent. They were deemed to teach survival skills in the Jungle of Darkness, the Jaguar Forests, and the Caracul Mountains. Claw is deemed the most dangerous fighting force in Thundera. What members that was not killed during the Dog Soldiers invasion were enslaved. It was soon disbanded. When New Thundera was reborn King Lion-O reinstated Claw and appointed fellow Thunderian Kendo as the new unit commander. Claw's primary mission in 300 years was to take out an orbiting space station that was deemed to be a space pirate lair. Once Claw showed the pirates that there was a new kind of law serving the galaxy they soon were apprehended with such vibrant skills, King Lion-O ordered the station to be refitted with the latest technology provided by Panthro since the new Cats Lair was getting a little crowded. The space station soon became the new home of Claw. Once Alpha Station was operational it could monitor Third Earth, and seek out new colonies to rebuild the Thunderian Empire. Category:Allies Category:Cats Category:Organization Category:Thundercats Category:Thunderians